Episode 1.1
Episode 1 It was half past 8 in the evening. Everyone was at the beach, because it had been a warm day. So it happened that Chloris and Genevieve were at the beach. Chloris had really, really long, black hair, a bit curly at the end, emerald eyes and a very pale skin. Why she was so pale, she didn’t know, because she took every moment to be in the sun. Next was that she always wore jeans and a shirt, never dresses, never skirts. Now she was playing hide and seek in the bushes with the little kids in the neighborhood, because she just adored nature, and all the things with it. This was unexplainable too. Genevieve was swimming in the sea, with friends she made at her school. Genevieve had long, blond hair, very wavy, you could even say curly, and dark blue eyes. Then out of nowhere, people started running out of the sea. Genevieve looked down. Below her, the sea was starting to rise. Something is seriously not right, she thought. Water shouldn’t rise without something helping it!? “I’m going to check it out!” she shouted to her friends. “Wait!” shouted Emily, one of her friends, “Isn’t it dangerous?” “Water has never been dangerous for me! The water has no secrets for me!” Genevieve swam further into the sea. Then, she stopped. At least, she stopped swimming. But she was still going forward. How is that even possible? The ocean current is going the wrong way! The water’s upset! '' '' Meanwhile, Chloris was helping the kids to the parents. Suddenly, she heard a cry. A cry for help. She looked over the water, and saw somebody, about to drown. Chloris didn’t think twice, but before she could do anything, something very strange happened. The world and the people around her had started to disappear. What the... Since when am I wearing a dress? I don’t even have a dress in my closet, let alone would I ever wear one! And I did not have wings on this morning! Then she thought of something.'' Wait! I think I know what’s happening! I’m transforming!!! I’ve never seen this in my life, but I know what it means! It means I am now a real fairy! Oh, quit goofing around! There’s a girl to save!'' So she flew to Genevieve, but as she stretched out her hands, she couldn’t feel Genevieve. Or see her, for that matter. Then she heard a scream. Again. She looked up. A plant (it looked kinda like a... vine???) had fished up Genevieve. There are no plants like this here. It just came from nowhere. Did it? '' "Are you okay? What’s your name? Mine is Chloris. I saw you nearly drowning and-" "My name is Genevieve, but… you’re a fairy?!" "Yeah, I knew I was one but-" "No, seriously, you’re a fairy?!" "Yes, I told you so, but I didn’t know-" "I thought I was the only fairy on this planet!" "So did- you’re a fairy too?" "Yeah, but I didn’t know how to transform!" "Me neither!" "But, you’ve transformed! Just like that?" "It’s really strange. One minute I see you in the sea, and I want to save you. The next minute I have wings and a dress! I mean, how strange is that? And then these plants, I mean, maybe I could, like, you know, control them? Like, if I think about it really hard, I could tell them to let you go. Like this…” Chloris held her hands up to her temples, and looked like she was about to use the Force. "Nononono, stop stop! Don’t think about letting me go!" “But, maybe, if you try, you can transform too!” “How? I don’t have anyone to save!” “I have an idea…” “Oh dear.” “Look, if I would drop you, maybe you would transform?” “Uhm, I’m not sure if this is such a good idea…” “Just think about transforming!” shouted Chloris as she ‘told’ the plants to let go of Genevieve. “Waaaaaaaaah!!!” Genevieve plunged to the sea at an enormous rate. Just when she was about to be swallowed by the water whirlpool, the water vanished a bit, then a bit more, and then a ''lot. She didn’t realize it until it was over: I’ve transformed! I really transformed! It’s feels incredible! I-I-I can fly! She did it! She really did it! ''Chloris was just as happy as Genevieve. “Okay, we both transformed. That’s nice. But we still have to fix this... thing, whatever it may be.” “I can’t believe it. I’m a real fairy now! How cool is that?!” Genevieve was not in the least bit paying attention to what Chloris was trying to tell her. “Uhm, yeah. '''We ''still ''have to ''fix this problem!!!” “Yes, yes, that’s nice, but I am now a real FAIRY!!!” ''“GENEVIEVE!!! WE STILL HAVE TO FIX THIS PROBLEM!!!”'' “Wow. Calm, Chloris. Oh yeah, uhm, Chloris, I don’t know if you remembered, but we do have to fix this problem,” she said, while pointing down to the water. The whirlpool was getting bigger by the minute. “You’re going to have to do this on your own, ‘cause I don’t know any spells. Unless you’ve read a book about me, where it says exactly which spells I have?” “Uhm, let me think... NO! And I’m not going to do this on my own, because I don’t know any spells either. Well, except for the one I just used.”'' And I have no idea how to use it again...'' "Wait a second, first you grabbed me, '''with a plant. Then, you let me go, with a plant. Well Maybe, you should try something, with a plant!" "Good idea, but how???" "How did you grab me in the first place?" " I held my arm like this..." Next episode Next episode, Chloris and Genevieve try to beat the monster. After that, they start up a fairy club named Zidja. Here you can find season 1 episode 2.Category:Episodes Category:Story